


Castiels Wings

by SwipatronSparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet surrounding Castiel his wings and humans who insist on standing on them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiels Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on fanfiction.net so you may have seen it there. So this is the first fanfic i have written for a while.... I had this idea for a little ficlet. Enjoy. Please note, this has been proof read a few times but there may still be small mistakes :).

The first time it happened they had been in a random diner in a random city the names of which where totally unimportant. Sam had been sat beside him trawling through papers and the internet looking for anything of interest that could kick off their next case, Dean had been sitting waiting on his breakfast and Castiel who had joined them was sat opposite stotic and quiet as ever. It happened when the waitress had come along carrying a plate of food for dean, she placed it on the table and walked away, then as she was passing Castiel he suddenly yelped like a puppy when you stand on its paw and jumped, shifting further over on the seat he was sat on, the waitress frowned and looked over as did Dean and Sam, the angel said nothing though simply stared off to his right at seemingly empty floor.

The Second time it was a few days later and the trio where walking down a busy street, they stopped at a crossing waiting for the lights to change, the lights to cross a different part of the street changed and people behind the trio started moving. Just as suddenly as with the waitress Castiel jumped again and yelped loudly stepping forward into a man in front of him. Again he offered no explanation just a quiet apology to the man who turned around. Sam and Dean shared a confused look and glanced behind Castiel... nothing but ordinary pavement.

This continued for a further 4 times, random moments in random places all resulting in Castiel releasing some kind of pained shout and jumping away from wherever he had been at the time. Each and every time ended with Castiel retreating to wherever it was he disappeared off to when he wasn't with the brothers for some time before he appeared once more as if nothing had happened. But by this time the brothers where both very worried about their angelic friend and when he appeared at Bobby's the next day they decided to ask about it.

Bobby had been headed into the kitchen asking anyone if they wanted a beer when as he passed Castiel there was a yelp and Castiel shifted forward

"What in the name of-" Bobby cut himself off before he used the angels fathers name, it being something he knew the man was touchy about, said angel said nothing.

"Cas" the angel jumped again and looked at Dean with a questioning gaze.

"Whats going on with you? This is the 7th time that has happened." Dean asked.

"I didn't realise you would be keeping count, it is not of import." Castiel replied.

"We are worried about you man, this happens quiet a lot seemingly just by people walking past you, like Bobby there he didn't touch you yet your shouting out in pain... thats not something we can just ignore." Castiel frowned and glanced at behind him at the empty floor

"Oh" Dean, Sam and Bobby shared a look at the less than enlightening response.

"Oh?" Sam repeated.

Castiel didn't offer any explanation, which left three more confused humans than previously. Bobby gave in and went for his drink and everything fell quiet once more as the hunt for a case continued. Dean noticed how the angel seemed to relax more once the questions had stopped, but he couldn't help but stare at the perfectly normal floorboard that Bobby had stepped on that triggered Castiel's strange reaction, as if it held all the answers and would randomly jump up and start spilling its secrets if Dean watched it for long enough.

"Its just a floorboard son" Bobby eventually growled out, Castiel glanced over at the hunter to find that he was staring at a point just behind his back, he sighed knowing the humans wouldn't leave it too long before they forced it out of him, he turned back to the book he was reading.

"My wings" Cas could almost feel the three pairs of eyes focus entirely on him

"Your wings?" Sam questioned

"Yes, people keep standing on the edges, its not comfortable, almost as if I was to stand on your hair." Castiel stated still not looking around. He heard the creak of a chair and looked up to see Bobby leaning over sideways to look around his desk at Castiel's back

"How in the... how are we supposed to avoid standing on the things if we cant even see them."

"Its not normally an issue normally I keep them folded against my back... but its been..." Castiel trailed off and seemed to fidget rotating his shoulders. "Uncomfortable to do such a thing lately" Dean shrugged, then frowned "Why not make them visible? I mean I get why you hide them in public, you know walking amongst humans with wings wouldn't exactly go un noticed, but here we will be the only ones who will see." Castiel remained silent for a long while considering Dean's words. Then he rotated his shoulders again and shrugged off his trench coat and suit jacket

"Erm... Cas?" Dean sounded uncertain and Castiel who was loosing his tie turned to face him

"I do not want to damage these items making my wings corporal on this plane would damage the clothing, also this is when they are most comfortable." Sam shrugged and went back to his laptop but kept glancing up, Bobby didn't bother trying to hide his curiosity he just plain stared and Dean joined him adding on a shrug too.

Once Castiel had finally shed his shirt (he still had a little trouble with buttons) he closed his eyes concentrating, there was then a faint glowing coming from Castiel's shoulders going down his back and then spreading over the floor, when the glowing stopped Deans jaw dropped open, when he had seen Castiel's wings in the barn that night they had just been shadows illuminated by the lightning outside, in reality Castiel's wings were a shimmering blue black, they seemed to shimmer even where the light didn't touch them properly the wings were currently relaxed flowing over Castiel's back and over the floor in the same places as the glowing light had before, almost like feathery hair. Then he noticed, some of the feathers seemed a little duller than others, some lying in odd directions compared to the others. As if sensing the unasked question Castiel spoke

"I sustained damage, new feathers are growing to replace the damaged ones the new growth is uncomfortable even in this position trying to hold them folded is even worse" with that Castiel once again focused on the book he had been reading as if nothing new had happened and as if he wasn't sat half naked.

Castiel should have known better really, humans where too curious for their own good. Since making his wings visible Sam had been slowly inching his way closer to the angel, making it look like he was seeking a more comfortable place to sit, once he made it to the couch sat behind Castiel he sat for a while before he lifted his finger and prodded at Castiel's right wing, the reaction was instentanious Castiel's back straightened as he jumped and every feather on his wing stood on end flaring out, as a wing shot up lighly smacking Sam right on the chin. Castiel took in a deep breath and his wings relaxed once more.

"Please refrain yourself from repeating that." Sam who was staring wide eyed simply nodded slowly .


End file.
